battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bazooka Veteran
Bazooka Vets are the strongest veterans in terms of attack power. They can easily take out most Ground Vehicles as long as they avoid getting hit too hard, although Battlestations are too heavily armored to be taken out easily. Player-controlled Bazooka Vets can charge their weapon to make the rocket fly faster and hit harder. They can also demolish enemy fortifications, like MG towers, with charged attacks able to destroy all but the heaviest fortifications in a single hit. Infantry can easily dodge the shells launched by them, although if they're hit, they'll take considerable damage, with charged shots able to instantly kill them. Any vehicle, except the Artillery and Battlestation, is fast enough to dodge their shells as long as the vehicle keeps its distance and is under manual control. While in theory the Bazooka Vet could be used to attack air and sea units, that would require a unit to actually be within a distance that the Bazooka Vet can reliably hit at, which also tends to be well within the effective range of other weapons such as Gunship rockets and Battleship cannons. ''"These Bazooka Vets make light work of vehicles but their shells are slow moving and easily dodged by infantry" - ''Admiral A-Qira Countries's Descriptions Western Frontier Anti-tank specialist infantry are equipped with H1-A1 recoilless rocket launchers, which have changed little in design in over 20 years. Tundran Territories The product of Tsar Gorgi's GORG-21 design bureau, the lightweight RPG-1 has earned the nickname "the can opener." Marshall Nova keeps 2 of these weapons in his stateroom to honor his father. Solar Empire Coral Atolls's weaponsmiths take great care in the gloom of their mountian-cave workshops crafting the barrels of the ballistic weaponry taken into battle by Solar Empire "Croaking Frog" anti-tank veterans. The payoff is pinpoint accuracy. Anglo Isles M-25 "Toffee Apple" anti-armour veterans must make especially sure their regulation handlebar moustache is no longer than the allowed 4.25 inches. Any bushier, and the operator risks propellant exhaust leading to singed whiskers. Xylvania (Rocket Veteran) Particularly menacing in aspect because of their distinctive Death's Head face guards, Schreckenfaust-equipped anti-armor troops often form the vanguard of Kaiser Vlad's elite ZZ shock trooper divisions. Iron Legion Smelted Slayerund hand cannons channel superheated Nerocite reactions violent enough to launch molten iron shot at armor-vaporizing velocities. In the constant gloom of the ash-clouded skies of Old Xylvania, Slayerund shots would light the skies red. Trivia * The Western Frontier's H1-A1 is based on the U.S. Bazooka line of Anti-Tank Launchers. * The Tundran Territories' RPG-1 is based on the Soviet RPG line of Anti-Tank Launchers. * The Xylvanian's Schreckenfaust is a combination of the German Panzerfaust and Panzerschreck Anti-Tank Launchers. * The Anglo Isle's M25 "Toffee Apple" Launcher is probably based on the British PIAT. *In the Anglo Isles campaign, Bazooka shells can destroy walls which meant that someone can go though areas usually inaccessible to normal Vets. *The Xylvanian's ZZ Shock Trooper Divisions with their Death's Head face guards are a direct reference to the 3rd SS Division Totenkopf (Death's Head). *Bazooka vets can be used as a somewhat effective artillery unit. A fully-charged Bazooka shell can travel an extremely long distance, and can take out static emplacements such as MG towers without catching any return fire. *The Bazooka veterans of the Western Frontier wear a helmet based on the combination of the MICH TC-2000 Combat Helmet and a football helmet's single bar face mask. *The Rocket troopers of Xylvania have a very strong resemblance to the Grenadiers of the Krieg Death Korps from Warhammer 40,000. Both serve as elite troopers, complete with hemets stylized after the Steinhelm and skullplated masks. * The "Smelted Slayerund" hand cannon is similar in action to an Explosively Formed Penetrator (also known as a Self-Forging Projectile) weapon; a device that uses a shaped explosive charge to turn a metal plate into a superheated antitank bullet. Category:Infantry Units Category:Units